What if
by mosters
Summary: This is my first story. Sorry it's kinda short at the moment. It's just my version of how thing could have gone done between Belle and Rumple. If I get reviews and favorites I'll add to it. Thanks for reading!
1. Chapter 1

** A/N Hey guys! This is my first Fanfic and maybe a one-shot, I don't know. It's about what might have happened if Belle hadn't kissed Rumple when she found out about true love's kiss in Skin Deep. And I have plenty ideas if it goes from there! ;) I really hope you like it. Don't forget to review; a little criticism makes everyone better. **

**Chapter one**

"Why did you come back?" he half-whispers. I considered lying. I considered kissing him then, to see if what the dark-haired woman said was true. If we did have true love. Then I thought about what would happen and I wasn't brave enough to risk it.

So, instead I didn't answer and shook my red-brown curls a little clearing my head. "I'm quite tired rumple. I think I am just going to go to bed right now. Good-night, Rum." And I turned so i couldn't see his confused and happy expression and began dragging my feet tiredly behind me as I trudged forward in the black halls.

I didn't go to sleep. I couldn't. I let my mind wonder as I roamed the halls of the castle, pondering the fact that I, Belle French, wasn't brave enough to tell the Dark One that I love him, the only man (no matter how many times he tells me he's a monster, i know the truth) I've ever been in love with that i love him. "or more so how the Dark One is too afraid to tell me that he does," I chided quietly to myself disappearing into the library and out of the world.

It's wasn't as if I'm afraid that I'm afraid to tell him that i love him, I thought to myself later. I'm just afraid that he doesn't love me back. I drifted off to sleep, a book clutched in my hands.

The next morning when I saw him, he was spinning, his arms moving with no effort as the wheel went round and round. His fingers spiders as they glided along the wheel. I might have thought he was almost content but i could tell from his appearance that he has had little to no sleep and I didn't dare ask myself what he was trying to forget.

He saw me watching him and probably wondered why I wasn't making breakfast and looked so troubled. "What is it, Belle?" he questioned me. If I didn't know any better I would have thought i saw happiness and surprise in his brown, brown, eyes that tempted me to kiss him when he saw me.

I noticed my hands shaking and urged myself to just tell him about the women on the road last night that I was starting to think resembled a raven with her dark hair and black eyes. At least that would be going somewhere and it couldn't possibly be worse than my current inner torment.

I took a very, very deep breath and let myself stare at his boot clod feet. Looking at him, from his leather pants to his reddish vest and his white shirt to his green-gray skin. His shoulder length almost curly, wavy hair. And finally, those brown eyes. Those eyes that had stolen my heart. I couldn't lie.

"Rumple, I need to tell you something," he looked at me, deep sadness etched in his face and eyes that almost radiated out from him.

"Yes?" hopefulness leaking into his voice.

Suddenly the gray floor become very interesting to me so I stared at it and silently begged the carpet to give me courage to tell him.

After an eternity, I told him. "Last night I met a women on the road. I don't know who she was, but she stopped me and told me that true love's kiss could break any curse. I've no idea what she wanted. But, before that she told me something that is probably not true. At all. I shouldn't even ask or say it but I don't know there is the slightest chance ever that its true and maybe if its true then its ok or maybe," I was babbling and talking very, very fast.

Suddenly he was at my side and his hand on my arm. "Belle, what did the mysterious woman you met on the side of the road say that may or may not have been true?" he inquired, a glimmer of humor in his eyes.

Staring directly at the stony wall above him, I spoke, slowly, with uncertainty rolling or my tongue, "she said that since you let me go you loved me. She said you loved me." letting my bright blue eyes look directly into his deep brown ones that were allowing absolutely no emotion to show through. So I made myself not think about how he had gone stock still; His hand still on my arm, weighing a hundred pounds now. I told myself to not think about how he probably didn't love me back, like i loved him. How, since he was the Dark One I as nothing compared to his power. No. Instead, I made the words come out of my mouth, forced my lips to move, "Rumpelstiltskin, I don't care what you have done or what you think of yourself. I love you. And I need to know if you love me."

If a pen had dropped in the Dark Castle you would have heard it echo throughout the great chambers and long halls.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

The silence was deafening. The air suffocating. I watched the emotions flicker across his face like the shadows in the setting sun as he processed what I just said. Surprise. Disbelief. Remorse. And then finally a deep sadness that made my heart just break into a thousand pieces.

To be honest, I don't really know when I fell I love with him, exactly. I loved the way he spun his wheel like how he spun words. The way how he could just by talking make someone (maybe even somethings, too) do anything he wanted. He could sell ice to an Eskimo if he felt the need to. Then there was the way how he didn't treat me like a princess. He treated me like Belle, not something fragile that had to be protected or saved for later. I could be Belle with him and not only Princess Belle. With other people the word princess changes everything. How they treat me, how they feel about me. Not with Rum, though. It was freeing. Something I've never really felt before. Gaston was stupid. He didn't care for anything but himself and power. Rumple, my Rumple, people thought he was just the same. Not caring about anything but himself and power, I mean. But, watching the shadows from the fire flicker across his face I couldn't believe that. No, not Rumpelstiltskin, the most feared person in the land.

Finally, he broke the silence. Moving himself so he as in front of me, taking my shoulders in his hands. His face a carefully woven mask of neutrality, his thick skin saving him once again. "Belle, no one can ever love a monster," he reminded me once again.

"Your not a monster," I told him, feeling like I was speaking to a child after all the times I've told him.

"But I am," he looked sad now, scared too. "Our deal is over. You can go anywhere now. You can leave now, Belle." He turned away and whispered the last part.

"Can I stay?" I whispered back. I didn't want to leave the one person who wasn't afraid to tease me, to let me be me. To love me. He loves me! That's why he wants me to go! my heart soared.

Apparently, he had composed himself when he turned around because when he looked back he had the same old stone walls up. Protecting himself from whatever it is that hurt him in the first place. His voice had risen to the octave he used when making deals, when he pretended not to care about anything. "Go," he said carefully, as if speaking to a stray dog that wasn't wanted but just kept coming back. "I don't want you anymore more, dearie."

I was angry. So angry I was seeing red. And I'm probably one of the most even-tempered people I know. It was my turn to lash out. How dare you! I wanted to scream. But instead I put as much venom in my voice as I could muster and said, "Fine. All you will have of me is an empty heart and a chipped cup." I put as much pride in my step as I could pretend and walked through the Dark Castle, to the way out and made myself not cry. I hated myself as I dragged my hand along the rough stone walls remembering everything. The tea. The meals. The quips and shared secrets. Falling in love. Breaking down his walls that he had kept around his heart so long brick by brick. The stories. When I was almost out I broke, sobbing uncontrollably I put my hand over my mouth, praying he couldn't hear the sound of my heart breaking.

I ran. Literally I ran out of the Dark Castle and away from everything else. Him. Myself. The sound of glass breaking. (Though that could have been my heart.)

Honestly I don't really remember the rest of that day between the tears and the alcohol. I'm sorry I never really turn to the bottle when I'm sad or upset or angry but souls are desperate, I guess. I do remember waking up to pounding and the clack of metal and commands. My head felt like it was about to explode, but I ignored it for the purpose of trying to figure out where I was. I got up and walking around the small stone walls with one bed and an odd little door a little getting my thoughts in order.

Then, in came a stout man with dark hair in work clothes and brown work boots. Smiling a very relieved smile when he saw me he shouted to his friends behind him all his height, in the same clothes as him. They looked very happy to see me awake and the one in the glasses was the first to walk up to me and introduce himself. Doc, his name was, his hair white and wispy resembling very much a doctor, and between him and Dreamy. More of that later though. Anyways, there was Dreamy, Doc, Stealthy, Happy, Sleepy, Sneezy, and Bashful.

Remembering my manners, I thought it best to introduce myself in return. "My name is Belle," I told them. "I'm very happy to meet you. But, how exactly did i get here?"

They looked a little surprised for a minute, then Dreamy laughed. "Belle, do you really not remember talking to me at the bar last night?" confused, I shook my head no and admitted I didn't.

Doc smiled and shook his head a little, his thoughtful features sad. "my dear girl,"

he began gently. "What troubles you so much?"

A tear slid down my face when the realization hit me that not even alcohol could was away the memory of Him. "Nothing." I denied the fact calmly, quickly wiping away the tear that disagreed with me. "Nothing," I said again, softer.

"You cant possibly think that I believe that, Belle. You cant possibly think we believe that," Doc countered gesturing wildly at his abnormally short friends (or were they brothers?) who were starting to become really fuzzy.

"Belle, you can tell us. We're good people promised Sneezy after he sneezed. I would have replied but suddenly the room was spinning out of control.

"You know I think im quite tired," I said breathless right before blackness covered my eyes and I fell on something soft.

I woke up to blinding light and someone promptly shoving something in my face saying drink it. Then something else but the gruff voice said eat this. After I got a little more energy I looked up to see that it was the dwarf called Dreamy that after thinking about it reminded me of the time in my kingdom and people before my mother died. When I was a child, long before the ogre Wars. Long, long before Him. Shaking the thought away I turned my attention back to Dreamy, who was acting like a totally different person. After I told him that, he just looked at me.

"You're a totally different person sober, Sister," he had a tone of voice that suggested he didnt want to talk about it.

"You know, Dreamy-" He cut me off then.

"I'm not Dreamy, anymore. I'm Grumpy. My question Sister, is who you are."

"I'm Belle," my years spent as being a princess had taught me to not care if I was addressed rudely because my teachers always told me it was because the addressee was mad at something else, not me. Because they aren't aloud to be mad at a princess, was what you would see if you read between the lines.

"Your not commoner. You don't talk like one," he commented while taking my dishes.

Fine, fine, fine! I wanted to snap out him. But again, the princess in me shone through. Then something else hit me. Something felt desperately gone in my. I knew what it was. _Him._ Oh, who cares? I thought. When I was a princess I was a prisoner in my own castle. They didn't think that royals should read, especially girls. Then, I was a slave to the Dark One and suddenly, I was free. Now, I didn't know what I was. Nothing, a part of me thought. But the other part, the stronger part told me I couldn't give up. I had to find Him. Tell Him. Force Him to believe. _Rumpelstiltskin, _I forced myself to think. "I'm a princess," I finally confessed to him.

He had to process that for a minute, I could tell. Then he looked at me with new found trust in his eyes, and a sadness and anger that could battle my own. His eyes are dark brown, I realized. Then with a pang I couldn't stop the thought. _Like Rumple's,_ I finished darkly. "Have you ever been in love?" His rough voice stunning me out of my own head for a quietly told the story of him and Astrid and how my advice had led him to her.

I stared at my feet for a minute, then stood and looked at him. Before I could talk myself out of it I told him I had to leave. See my kingdom. Find myself. Find someone... else. Like his Astrid (I couldn't bring myself to tell my new and welcome friend about Rum). His eyes never left mine and he nodded once and said he understood. He said he would tell his brothers that id left and he vowed we would one day see each other again with both party under better circumstances. I agreed, hugged him and wished him luck in, well, everything.

Leaving, I was told myself a story, without an ending, about a scared beauty and a beast that fell in love. This is their story, my story. And this is their beginning.

**A/N: Hey y'all! Sorry, Belle was kinda in her head this chapter. Next chapter I'm thinking to do some more RumBelle flashbacks and more than likely if not for the whole thing, but part of it maybe do it from Rumple's point of view, if you would like. I don't know. I may not What do you think? Please Review! **

**P.S. Thank-you for reading the first chapter and for reviewing and following if you did.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Short A/N: Hey guys! Don't forget to R&R! **

**Chapter 2.5**

Throwing my head up with what little pride I had left, I walked through the door and into the black of night. My little dwarf friend insisted I wear a blindfold when I left. I don't really think that humans are even supposed to be there, so I supposed I shouldn't know, anyways. (I wouldn't want to get them into any trouble.) He showed me the right way, into the woods, he had said, was the right way to get to my kingdom. And then, I was off. Guided by the surprising comforting light of the full moon, I walked and walked and walked; the low branches creating an eerie presence all around me. The rush of water in streams and the sounds of animals frightened me. The smell of the great outdoors was all around me, the scents of pine cones and fresh air carefully mixed together with the trees and animals and cool night air created a sickly sweet aroma.

After a while of walking, (it was ridiculously hard to tell how long it has been) I heard a voice that I have never wanted to hear again belonging to a certain queen I never wanted to see again. The voice that was tinged with a raw poison, covered with honey. The raven lady, I had taken to calling her.

"Why, hello dear Belle!" she called to me, and even in the darkness I could tell that her hair was piled on her crowned head, the evil queen, indeed. "I didn't think I would see you again so soon, did I boys?" she practically purred.

The next thing that happened, well, happened very fast. I heard the sounds of horses and men. I suddenly knew exactly what was happening and I sprinted blindly into a tree, knocking the sense out of me. Then I was grabbed roughly by the arms by very strong hands. Doing the only thing I could think of, before they could cover my mouth, I called his name.

"Rumpelstiltskin!" I practically shrieked. "Rumple, help me!" The forest grew quiet around me after I shouted the one name into the air that the queen feared. I could feel the stares of every animal and human being in the forest on me and he seemed to take forever, but I know time was only trying to torture me. I was terrified and on the verge of sobbing when he appeared. He was exactly how I remembered, but much, much better. He still had his aura of power. He still had the gracefulness of a cat. When he walked, when he talked, people still listened.

He walked towards me and held out his hand, silent. My faceless handlers gave me to him without so much of a squeak of protest. I had a feeling the queen was watching me to see what I would do next, and predictably (to myself, at least) I ran to him and threw myself in his arms, my arms pressed against his chest and his around me made everything that was wrong in the world very, very much right.

He pointedly glared at the queen. "What the Hell do you thing your doing, Regina?" He snarled.

She grinned wickedly. "Why nothing, dearest, Rumple," she said in one of the possibly worst fake innocent voices I've ever heard.

Then, as if noticing I was still in his arms, Rum only glared daggers at her and said through clenched teeth, "Later, Regina. Later."

I sighed thankfully thankfully when he used his magic to take us home and we manifested into the kitchen. "Thank-you," I whispered watching him as if he might run off on me. Then thought, oh what does it matter anymore? And launching myself at him I got him in a bear hug. He sighed, a different sight than my sigh earlier. A happy one. And wrapped his strong arms around my waist and back.

I don't know how long we stood like that, but I vaguely recall Rumple carrying me like a baby into my room and onto my bed. He was about to leave, I could tell.

"Don't leave," I whispered to him. I may as well have shouted considering his reaction.

He spun around and cradled me in his arms once again, tucking us under the covers. "I'll make you a deal," he said softly, each word magic, creating an addicting melody.

"If you promise never, ever let me let you leave me again, I'll stay," he said again, continuing his song.

"Deal," I quickly agreed into his shirt and sank into a deep sleep; His arms around me, his chin resting on my head. And you want to know something? Nothing has ever felt so right.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I want to thank you so much for everyone that followed or reviewed. But, this was my first story and I didn't plan of it taking this direction. So, I'm continuing with this in a different story. But, in it 2.5 hasn't happened. Because that's sorta the direction I didn't want it to take. Anyways, so posted and I'll have the new one up soon. If your confused, you can PM me and I will try to unconfuse you. (Yes, I do know that unconfuse isn't a word.) Again, thanks! I hadn't expected this big of feedback for my first story.**


End file.
